


Devour Your Scent

by husbandsuho



Category: VIXX
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Biting, Blood Drinking, Bloodplay, M/M, Newborn Wonshik, Not Really Character Death, Violence, Warlock Jaehwan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-28 10:38:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7636927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/husbandsuho/pseuds/husbandsuho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He grabbed him with ease, fingers wrapping around his neck and he slammed him back into the wall. His head made a satisfying crunch against the brick and Hongbin could already smell the tangy scent of his blood dripping from the wound. His throat started to burn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Devour Your Scent

**Author's Note:**

> I for real started this mid last year and it's taken me this long to write a 7.7k fic so that says a lot for my productivity. Because I've been working on it on and off for so long I'm really not sure how good (if at all) this is anymore, but hopefully it's enjoyable.

Hongbin didn’t usually go out this late. He generally liked to hunt when the night had just begun, when people were on their way home or on their way out, when they weren’t quite so wary of the darkness. He liked the sense of nervousness that seemed to surround them as they hurried down the street to the safety of their home or a club. He fed off that fear.

 

But he’d slept in that night, only waking when it was well past midnight. Usually he wouldn’t have bothered feeding so late, but it had been a while and he could feel that lingering itch at the back of his throat, the one that demanded he sink his teeth into someone as soon as possible.

 

So there he was, perched on the roof of a building, eyes scanning over the empty streets, ears searching for the faintest of sounds. It was eerily silent, not even a stray animal daring to venture out. He sighed and sat back on his heels. He knew it was a waste. He’d already been at it for hours, with no luck. With it being so late and halfway through the week, it was rare to see anyone brave enough to leave their home, especially alone.

 

The roof tiles clacked underneath him as he turned to head home, giving up the idea of actually finding anything to eat, when a sound from below caught his attention. He stopped in his tracks and peered down into the alley between the houses. There was someone down there, a young man it seemed, right at the mouth of the alley. He looked drunk, staggering against the wall with a garbled noise. Hongbin’s mouth began to water, the prospect of blood exciting him. His fangs ran out, sharp against his tongue and he grinned, flitting across the roof to drop softly into the alley. 

 

The man didn’t notice him.

 

He grabbed him with ease, fingers wrapping around his neck and he slammed him back into the wall. His head made a satisfying crunch against the brick and Hongbin could already smell the tangy scent of his blood dripping from the wound. His throat started to burn.

 

The man struggled, a garbled cry escaping his mouth and Hongbin grinned even harder. He loved when they screamed.

 

But as he leant in, teeth inches from the mans throat, he took a deep breath, taking the scent of his blood fully. And he froze. It was wrong, the usually intoxicating smell pushing him away. It smelt just a little too… dead.

 

He was a vampire.

 

“Fuck,” Hongbin hissed, skittering back. He crouched, braced for the vamps reaction. 

 

It wasn’t exactly polite to try and eat another of your kind.

 

But he stayed there, leaning hard against the wall. He looked dazed and thoroughly confused, eyes still searching for what had slammed into him.

 

It took him a while to lock on to Hongbin, but when he did it didn’t take long for him to bare his teeth with a violent growl. Those eyes shocked Hongbin a little, how wild and out of control he looked. He had to be young, extremely young, what with his delayed yet violent reaction. His blood smelt as though it had only been dead for an incredibly short time.

 

Hongbin chuckled under his breath at the realisation, amused that he’d just tried to eat a newborn. He wasn’t very fast, and when he launched himself at Hongbin, fangs bared, it was far too easy to knock him back again. This didn’t please him much.

 

The newborn let out an outraged scream, scrambling up from the ground, and Hongbin chuckled in response. The sound seemed to confuse the newborn since he tilted his head at his laugh, teeth still slightly bared, but didn’t immediately try to attack again. He lifted his nose a little to take in Hongbin’s scent. The way he quickly relaxed his defensive stance at the smell amused Hongbin even more. Apparently he too had realised Hongbin was not food.

 

“Sorry,” Hongbin said unapologetically and with a toothy grin, “I don’t smell too appetising.”

 

The newborn huffed and wrinkled his nose as if to agree with Hongbin’s statement.

 

He mumbled a short, “hungry,” and shuffled a little closer to Hongbin.

 

They were cute like this, very much like a child. The wild side was only reserved for humans. Hongbin didn’t have much experience with newborns, but he knew they usually stuck with their maker. It was uncommon to find them out roaming alone like this, especially vamps so obviously inexperienced. He was clumsy and not unlike a human in his skills, the most obvious sign pointing to his newborn status being that human scent still hanging off him. He could hardly be more than a week old.

 

“Where’s your maker?” 

 

The newborn didn’t seem to understand the question, or he didn’t note it at all, because all he did in response was blink and nervously shuffle forward again. Hongbin heard him give a soft whine and he laughed.

 

“Hungry?” The newborn nodded. “I thought so.”

 

Though amused, Hongbin wasn’t really in the mood for this type of thing, since he hadn’t even found himself something to eat. Helping out an insatiable newborn wasn’t exactly on his priority list. And he could feel the sun on it’s way up again, meaning his time was already limited.

 

“Your maker should be doing this,” Hongbin grumbled and the newborn huffed, “Look, I can’t help you. Go find your maker, they’ll find you something to eat. Otherwise… try another side of town, it’s too barren here for you.”

 

Hongbin turned to leave but a hand on his wrist stopped him.

 

“Please,” that raspy voice uttered, “Hurts. Please.”

 

The words sounded slurred with pain and confusion and Hongbin couldn’t help but sigh and turn back. He looked so desperate and small. Hongbin almost felt bad about pulling his hand away and shrugging. Almost.

 

“I’m sorry honey, but I haven’t eaten myself. The sun’s coming up soon, you’re best waiting it out until tomorrow.”

 

This time he didn’t let himself be pulled back, though the newborn certainly did try. It was easy to brush him aside and Hongbin flitted back up to the rooftops. 

 

That faint burn of the impending sunrise had grown quite a bit and he decided he didn’t really have any option besides heading home. Swearing under his breath, he leapt across the rooftops towards his little underground studio. As he ran he could hear the newborns awkward footsteps ringing out behind him. Sloppy feet hitting hard against the pavement, but Hongbin knew he wouldn’t catch up at his rate. He wasn’t exactly in peak physical condition, and Hongbin was fast.

 

Soon enough the sound faded away and Hongbin was sure he’d lost him by the time he turned into the alley by his home. The alley was always fairly dark, squished between a dusky rarely visited cafe and an old abandoned town house. A rumour that it was haunted had hung around for years and teenagers loved to drink there in the evenings, though it wasn’t common for them to hang around after the sun has fully disappeared. The few that did never made it. Hongbin gave the side of the building a little pat as he strode past and it gave him back a weak nudge of energy. 

 

The stairs that led to the basement of the townhouse were slippery with algae, a small skid from where Hongbin had slipped on it on his way out still there. Having evidence of him being anything less than graceful wouldn’t do. Before heading downstairs he stopped to scuff away the jutting mark so it faded into the algae. As he did so he felt the air above him shift just fractionally, but enough for him to notice. He didn’t have to look up to know what it was.

 

“I’m impressed you cared enough to follow me home, I’ll give you that,” Hongbin murmured, smoothing out the last of the mark and looking up, “but I don’t just take any stranger home with me.”

 

The newborn sat perched on the rooftop, frowning down at Hongbin. He heard him huff at what he’d said, but he dropped down to the ground all the same, though far less gracefully than Hongbin had. Steadying himself he shuffled closer.

 

“Hungry,” he whined like an impatient child. 

 

He had hold of Hongbin’s arm again, just holding himself close. If he was to be honest with himself, the newborns display was cute. Though Hongbin had been adamant not too let this child home with him, with him already at his door, it was a little hard to say no. He had enough blood bags left for them both after all. Along with that was the now almost painful burn of the rising sun and he wasn’t fond of their chances if he argued much longer.

 

He groaned, “fucking… come inside then. But only for today! I’m not taking care of you.”

 

-

 

The sun had barely set when Hongbin stirred uncomfortably back into consciousness. Though his bed was quite large, the sudden presence of another body beside him provided for an unsatisfying sleep.

 

He’d fed the newborn a couple of the left over blood bags he still had, and thrown some sheets down on his couch for him to sleep on the morning before. It became quickly obvious sleeping on the couch wasn’t what the newborn had had in mind when he turned his nose up at the makeshift bed and sniffed out Hongbin’s room. With blood still smeared across his face and fully clothed, he’d thrown himself onto the bed and promptly passed out. Hongbin had been too tired to protest the sleeping arrangements. 

 

Blinking slowly awake, he noticed the crumpled, empty sheets. The newborn had woken up before him and, hopefully, left. He assumed his departure was what had woken him, otherwise he’d never be awake so early. Unfortunately it also seemed to prevent him from falling back asleep. That and the fact that he was trying to pretend he couldn’t hear the faint sound of movement in his kitchen, like someone rifling through his fridge. With a sigh he rolled out of bed, blanket wrapped around his shoulders, and he made his way outside.

 

The newborn was sitting in front of his now empty fridge.

 

“Still hungry huh?”

 

He turned to look at Hongbin leaning against the doorway, squinting like he wasn’t sure what he was looking at. Hongbin barked a short laugh.

 

“I told you I wasn’t taking care of you, you’re going to have to get your own food tonight,” he hummed.

He was just stared at again for a moment, as expected, but he was surprised when the newborn spoke.

 

“There are no more bags?”

 

He still sounded inebriated, but he’d managed to string together a sentence. Hongbin shook his head with a smile in reply.

 

“Get more?”

 

“Not tonight sweetie,” he answered a little more amused now that it was more like he was conversing with a drunk toddler rather than an infant, “You’ll need to hunt if you’re hungry.”

 

At that the newborn turned away, looking at the wall apparently in thought. Hongbin was starting to wonder how long it’d be until he could get him out of his house. He had a season of Downton Abby to catch up on.

 

“I’m Wonshik,” the newborn said, still looking at the wall.

 

“That’s nice, Wonshik, but I’m still going to need you to leave.”

 

The Newborn, or Wonshik, looked back at him, squinting in confusion again. It was going to be a long night how things were going.

 

“I want to stay here,” Wonshik said with a small pout. He noticed a gathering of tears in his eyes, which was just ridiculous. Hongbin could’ve laughed it he wasn’t so tired.

 

“I’m not you’re maker, this isn’t your home,” Hongbin sighed, and Wonshik sniffled, “Why don’t you just go home?”

 

Voice slightly heavy, Wonshik sniffled, “I don’t know where.”

 

Wetness shone at the corner of his eyes, threatening to spill over. Something about the pathetic look on the kids face warded off Hongbin’s laugh, replacing it with a soft sigh. He shuffled awkwardly toward Wonshik, patting his shoulder. It seemed to help some, Wonshik giving him a faint smile, still sniffling. His eyes still looked so dazed, lacking lucidity due to the bloodlust. It reminded Hongbin of when he’d been like that, a freshly turned inexperienced vampire. The bloodlust was like a heavy fog, taking time to clear even with a sufficient supply of blood. Wonshik seemed as though he’d probably been starving before he bumped into him. He obviously lacked any real hunting skill.

 

“Look,” Hongbin said begrudgingly, “You can come with me to hunt tonight and stay here until you’re more lucid. But then you need to go, understand?” 

 

Wonshik instantly nodded vigorously, though Hongbin wasn’t quite sure the whole message had sunk in. But he didn’t plan to exhaust himself explaining when the kid was likely to only register the words ‘hunt’ and ‘stay here’. 

 

At least he wasn’t going to cry anymore.

 

-

 

The lucid states were short and vague. Hongbin wasn’t quite sure when exactly Wonshik was really himself, because they faded back into bloodlust again so quickly. But in the next few days he witnessed slight glimpses of the real person underneath it all.

 

Two days after they’d met they returned home from a rather long hunting trip, Wonshik having torn apart countless humans. He wasn’t exactly a precise hunter, so his clothes were once again splattered with blood, his mouth smeared with the red colour. Hongbin knew they’d have to get him a lot more clothes but for now he wore Hongbin’s old clothes, the seams struggling a little against his bigger build.

 

He was quiet. He usually was after the hunts.

 

Usually he would head straight to bed, passing out without changing and staining the bed again. But this time he lingered in the entryway, looking a little dazed. Hongbin hadn’t thought much of it, pushing past him to throw the box of blood bags he’d stolen into the fridge. He was busying himself with organising the bags when he noticed Wonshik still standing almost frozen in the doorway.

 

“What’s up sweetie?” he asked offhandedly. 

 

Slowly, Wonshik opened his mouth, like he was mulling something over.

 

“Is it bad that I like it?”

 

Where the kid’s speech had previously always been quiet slurred and childlike, this sounded devastatingly clear.

 

“What?” Hongbin said, more to himself.

 

Wonshik’s eyes snapped up, gaze more focused than it had ever been, almost unnervingly so, “is it bad that I like it? The killing?”

 

Still in slight shock, Hongbin could only gape at the newborn for a few moments.

 

“I’m not human anymore am I?”

 

And in a snap he was gone again, eyes glazing over and he let out a small giggle. He gave Hongbin a toothy grin, almost a grimace, and shuffled his way to the bedroom.

 

_No,_ Hongbin thought, _I don’t believe we are._

 

_-_

 

Wonshik made a habit of sleeping in Hongbin’s bed. The kid liked to pretend he couldn’t hear a word Hongbin said when he scolded him for crawling into bed beside him. Frankly, he could easily physically throw him out and force him onto the couch where he belonged, but somehow he never did. Perhaps it was the fatigue from the sun rising. But the more likely reason that Hongbin liked to ignore was that he’d missed the simple presence of a person beside him. Which was especially nice considering Wonshik’s still held on the last lingering remnants of a human scent, giving him a homely feeling without the blood thirst human blood brought on.

 

Sometimes wonshik would sneak his arms around him while he was asleep, so he woke up being spooned by the newborn. Sometimes he’d just opt to nuzzle his face against Hongbin’s shoulder or hair. But that meant he woke up with drool dried on his skin, so he tried to discourage the habit. 

 

That particular night Wonshik was restless, squirming beside Hongbin. He huffed through his nose like an animal and Hongbin found it beyond irritating. His own limbs were heavy from missed sleep, making it a little more difficult to turn over to face the newborn, let alone crack his eyes open to give him what he hoped was a withering glare. Apparently it turned out more of a soft frown, Wonshik looking at him wide eyed in response.

 

“What’s your problem?” Hongbin rasped through the dark, “If you insist on fidgeting around all night you can do it on the couch.”

 

Wonshik huffed, obviously paying Hongbin’s words no attention and wiggled closer, hands sliding under the hem of Hongbin’s shirt. He regarded it with mild annoyance, the action fairly common by now. Wonshik nuzzled his face into his chest, sniffing like he was trying to find something. 

 

Hongbin looked down at the top off his head, “go to sleep for god’s sake.”

 

The newborn groaned, shaking his head. 

 

“Hungry,” he said, his voice muffled.

 

The thought hadn’t really crossed Hongbin’s mind. They’d hunted earlier in the evening which he’d assumed would be enough. The newborn had seemed fine the rest of the night, more interested in further exploring his abilities. But here he was, hungry again and at the of worst times. Hongbin was yet to replenish his blood bag stockpile again and they’d have to wait quite some time before they could hunt again.

 

Wonshik sniffed again, his face moving slightly higher so he was nosing at the hollow of Hongbin’s neck, a small whine escaping his lips. He knew what Wonshik wanted.

 

Closing his eyes with a sigh, Hongbin softly carded his fingers through the hair at the back of Wonshik’s hair, letting him nuzzle further up the column of his neck. Lips grazed over where Hongbin’s pulse point would be, and he could hear Wonshik deeply inhale his scent. The wet sensation of Wonshik’s tongue surprised him. Though it was clear what Wonshik desperately wanted, he paused, as if waiting for permission.

 

“Go ahead,” Hongbin all but whispered. He let his fingers softly massage Wonshik’s scalp where he cradled his head. 

 

Though he tried to breath to relax himself in preparation, the bite was more intense than he remembered. It had been a while, but he couldn’t quite remember the electric jolt of pain the sinking of knife sharp fangs sent through his whole body. The moan of pain he let out surprised him as well, his fingers tightening slightly in Wonshik’s hair.

 

Wonshik suckled softly at the wound, face pressed so close into the crook of his neck, and his hands had moved around to hold Hongbin to him. Fingers curled against Hongbin’s back and the smallest of satisfied grunts tickled his neck. With his own fingers carding softly through Wonshik’s hair, Hongbin noted how strangely paternal it all felt. Wonshik was so like a child in this state, and the fact that he was literally drinking from him only strengthened the feeling. He almost frowned at the terribly warm feeling in his chest. It was one he hadn’t felt anything close to in a very long time. Though he didn’t have a heart beat, he was sure it’d be racing at that moment if he did. Wonshik’s hair was so soft under his fingers and his comforting scent was heady and he felt he could lie there holding him for an eternity.

 

He was broken from his thoughts when Wonshik took a particularly strong gulp of blood, a completely different pain that had Hongbin gasping. And he wondered exactly how many levels of fucked up it was that the heat that was previously in his chest was now beginning to pool in his lower stomach.

 

- 

 

“You didn’t tell me you’d taken on a newborn.”

 

The usually pitch black living room was filled with a soft, warm light given off from the tiny light stone Jaehwan had brought to accomodate his weaker eyes. It was bright enough for Hongbin to have to squint a little grumpily, his hand shading his eyes. Wonshik sat beside him, face buried in his shoulder to protect his oversensitive eyes. He’d gotten too used to the darkness.

 

Hongbin snorted, “I haven’t _taken him on._ This wasn’t my choice.”

 

Jaehwan smiled a knowing smile, but didn’t comment on it further.

 

“So what can I do for you? Honestly I was a little surprised when you called, it’s been a while.”

 

“Yes, it has, hasn’t it?” Hongbin murmured, trying again to shrug Wonshik off him, which only prompted him to whine and bury his face further, “actually its about this. I need him lucid.”

 

The frown Jaehwan gave him indicated what he was asking wasn’t possible, which he already knew, but he wanted to try anyway. Wonshik’s condition wasn’t showing much sign of improvement.

 

“You’ve forgotten what I can do Hongbin,” Jaehwan said with a sigh, pushing his glasses up, “How old is he?”

 

“I don’t know exactly, not much more than a month I assume.”

 

“Oh, he isn’t yours?”

 

He was almost offended, squawking indignantly, “certainly not! I’ve never wished to _reproduce_.”

 

He received a shrug in return. Jaehwan sighed again and produced a book into his lap with a golden spark from his finger tips, the multiple rings he wore clinking together. Rifling through it thoughtfully, he eyed Hongbin after a moment.

 

“Well, there isn’t much I can do as you know, seeing as he’s barely a child. He’ll probably be fully lucid again in another few months, but I assume that’s not acceptable?” Jaehwan’s tone was tired.

 

“No, it is not. This arrangement was supposed to be temporary and I’d like to return to normal as soon as possible.”

 

“For an old creature you’re quite impatient.”

 

“For an old man you sure are annoying,” Hongbin quipped back.

 

Jaehwan split a grin and stuck his tongue out. The warlock was immature in that way.

 

“As for your problem, all I can do is give him a draft which might intensify the effect of blood,” he said, already levitating his supplies out of his bag. Though Hongbin knew it was force of habit, the levitation always felt quite show offish.

 

“I suppose that will do.”

 

Wonshik was beginning to become more used to the light, squinting over at Jaehwan in confusion. He looked back up at Hongbin with a questioning look.

 

“He’s making you a magic potion,” Hongbin said softly, his fingers playing absently with Wonshik’s hair.

 

Jaehwan looked up from the now glowing stone bowl in his hand and smiled at Wonshik who was squinting at him again. The potion fizzled and sparked blue embers when he added a powder to the concoction and Wonshik seemed quite amazed by the sight. Though he didn’t like to admit it, Hongbin did still find the spectacle of Jaehwan’s magic quite fantastical.

 

“He’s fond of you,” Jaehwan commented, lighting a small floating fire to simmer the draft.

 

Hongbin hummed, “yes, too much I think. As they say, the hand that feeds you and all.”

 

The warlock chuckled softly, “yes, I suppose so.”

 

His gaze stayed on Hongbin, observing him with a soft expression. It felt uncomfortable.

 

“You’re fond of him too.”

 

Now that was unexpected. Hongbin spluttered, jerking so that Wonshik was jostled aside. With a frown he tried to regain some composure and shot Jaehwan a glare.

 

“You’re crazy, old man,” he scoffed.

 

Jaehwan just smiled on, “perhaps,” with a swift click the fire under the potion was out and the bowl back in his hand, “here you go Wonshik.”

 

Wonshik looked up at Jaehwan who had moved to stand before him, and he shot a glance at Hongbin. 

 

“Just drink it,” Hongbin said with a roll of his eyes.

 

Wonshik still looked apprehensive, but took the bowl and quickly drank the draft. He lowered the bowl with a wide grin.

 

“Good!” he exclaimed.

 

Both Jaehwan and Hongbin couldn’t help but chuckle at the remark. The warlock took the bowl back, dissolving it into nothing in his palm and rolled down his flowing sleeves. With the silky material fasted properly around his wrists again he turned and let his things find their way back into his bag. Hongbin knew he had other business to attend to, he always did. He was a busy warlock, responsible for a large deal of high status customers. He only attended to Hongbin’s matters out of their long standing relationship. Hongbin had still been human when they met.

 

“If that’s all, I’ll be off,” Jaehwan said, shoving his floppy black hat back on his head. Hongbin thought it made him look ridiculous, far too witchy, but Jaehwan enjoyed playing into the stereotypes. He was definitely exuberant.

 

Hongbin stood up to see him to the door, glad for the light stone finally being cupped in Jaehwan’s hands. 

 

“I’ll see you at Hakyeon’s gathering?” Jaehwan asked.

 

Hongbin nodded, holding open the door for the warlock, “I can hardly wait.”

 

The sarcasm was clear in his voice, Jaehwan seeming as though he rather agreed.

 

“Will you bring the kid?”

 

“I hope he’ll be gone by then, and even if he isn’t, I won’t. You know how Hakyeon is, he won’t let me cast him out.”

 

“No, I don’t believe he will,” Jaehwan said in amusement, “take care of him Hongbin. He’s fragile that one.”

 

His eyes rested one Wonshik who was still perched on the couch, a blood pouch now in his hands. Hongbin could only agree.

 

-

 

There was blood everywhere. The screams were short lived, quickly fading into a gurgling cry.

 

Wonshik had the humans body held close to his, almost embracing it. He was messy and blood dripped from his mouth where his bite had been too wild. It only took him a couple moments to drain the body. With a satisfied hum he tossed the body aside quite carelessly. 

 

They were hunting in the countryside tonight. Hongbin often hunted in the smaller outlying country towns when policing was increased in the city. People where more careless there. But he hadn’t brought Wonshik there for that reason, not really. 

 

His lucidity was becoming more frequent. It almost felt like having a stranger in his house when the phases started to become longer. They lasted for around an hour, sometimes more. In his lucid state Wonshik was quiet, withdrawn. He kept his distance from Hongbin, suddenly much more polite than he was in his bloodlust. It was a bit of a relief. The states also allowed him to tell Hongbin more about himself. He was slowly getting closer to the real Wonshik.

 

The identity of his maker was still a mystery.

 

“I know it was a woman,” Wonshik had said when Hongbin asked, “But she left me almost right after I woke up.”

 

They’d still been in bed when he’d asked. It was one of Wonshik’s rare ‘morning’ episodes and Hongbin planned to take advantage of the excuse to stay in bed longer than usual.

 

“She attacked you?” He asked, laying on his side to look at the newborn. Wonshik sat crosslegged with the blankets tangled around his feet. He looked a little stiff. 

 

“Yeah, I lived outside the city, attacks are kind of rare there so I was never really worried,” he said with a frown, “I guess she knocked me out right away, I don’t remember much.”

 

Of course they weren’t hunting in Wonshik’s home town, Hongbin had enough sense for that. But he’d though the kid might enjoy an excursion to more familiar surrounding. He looked quite at home in the humble streets and endless fields. They’d found Wonshik’s meal in a farmers paddock, probably doing some last minute tending to the cows.

 

With his fill of blood, Wonshik quickly began to fade into lucidity. The draft Jaehwan had given him was showing it’s effects. Under the pale moonlight Hongbin could see the change in Wonshik’s body. He stood up straighter, more sure of his own body, and his eyes changed subtly. Without the haze of bloodlust he was finally able to see where he was. It took a moment, but once he registered it he whipped around to gape at Hongbin.

 

“This isn’t…?”

 

“No honey, it’s not your town. You’re too feral for that and I’d rather not deal with you depressed after unwittingly murdering your friends.”

 

Wonshik immediately let out a relieved breath. With that out of the way, he let himself take in his surroundings. It was a beautiful night, the moon high in the sky and a pleasant summer breeze flowing through the long grass. A small smile was on Wonshik’s face now, and he took a deep breath through his nose. He looked so content. This was finally something he knew. Hongbin found himself smiling too, warmth back in his chest. It was pleasant to see Wonshik happy.

 

He let his own gaze wander across the field. He noticed the cows, who had relocated themselves to the far side of the paddock, fear in their eyes.

 

“Did you ever… tip? cows?” Hongbin asked, not quite sure what country folk did.

 

Wonshik grimaced at him in disapproval, “you can’t even do that. No, I never _tipped cows._ ”

 

“Well I’m not familiar with the youth these days, especially not the small town farmer kind.”

 

He got an eye roll in return and Wonshik laughed, deciding the subject was boring. He flitted away, ending up perched in the single tree standing in the middle of the field where the cows huddled. They were spooked again, hurriedly trotting away from the newborn. A clear laugh rung across the field. It might not have been cow tipping but it was close enough in Hongbin’s opinion. 

 

“You are a classic newborn,” Hongbin commented, already having appeared by the base of the tree. 

 

“Are all animals afraid of us?” Wonshik ignored Hongbin’s comment.

 

“All but non mammals and, strangely, cats.”

 

“Damn,” Wonshik whined, “I was always more of a dog person.”

 

“Then you chose the wrong lifestyle my friend,” Hongbin joked without much thought. But rationality caught up with him and he froze, knowing he’d said something tactless. Interestingly, Wonshik had little reaction, giving him nothing more or less than a small chuckle.

 

The kid was adapting to vampirism surprisingly well. For someone who hadn’t chosen the life, he was strangely content with the lifestyle. Even hongbin remembered having struggles adjusting when he’d first turned.

 

Wonshik was silent for a long time, looking out over the field. Hongbin assumed after a while that he’d regressed again. It wasn’t uncommon for it to come in bursts rather than a consistent period of lucidity.

 

“Why haven’t you gotten rid of me yet?”

 

The deep murmur was clearly stable. Hongbin was a little taken aback by the question, thinking the answer was obvious.

 

“You aren’t lucid yet?”

 

That obviously wasn’t the answer he’d wanted. Wonshik sighed, dropping out of the tree so he stood beside Hongbin. He still looked over the field thoughtfully.

 

“Yes but, you said until I was _more_ lucid. I’m pretty good with the bloodlust by now, I’m lucid more than I'm not,” his voice was soft, “so why not kick me out?”

 

This was something Hongbin hadn’t though about. It hadn’t occurred to him that Wonshik would probably be capable of taking care of himself at this point.

 

Maybe it was because of where they were or the warmth that was now spread throughout the body, but Hongbin found himself being shockingly honest for once.

 

“Perhaps,” he hummed, “I’ve grown fond of you.”

 

A silence fell between them. The words hung over them, heavy, but somehow Hongbin didn’t feel Wonshik was uncomfortable. He simply regarded the words with a thoughtful nod.

 

“That’s interesting to hear,” he murmured, still looking away.

 

The wind whipped around them suddenly, sending Wonshik’s hair in a tousle. He looked nice like this. His white shirt was stained in blood. Hongbin had found himself starting to provide him more with lighter coloured clothes, he liked the way the blood looked soaked into the fabric. Sometimes it seemed like Wonshik did too.

 

“I’ll still need to leave though.”

 

Wonshik was looking at him now, a step closer. The way he looked at Hongbin was deeper than he’d ever experienced. There was a knowing in his eyes, it was almost unsettling.

 

“I…” Hongbin breathed, unable to look away from the newborn, “I’m not so sure anymore.”

 

It only took a moment, both of them looking into each others eyes, but it was startling how quickly Wonshik was on him. Lips pressed softly, sweetly, to his own. He surprised himself by softening into it instantly, hands moving to his hips. They broke apart to look at each other, but Hongbin was drawn back, kissing Wonshik a little harder this time. It was still chaste, heart pounding sweetness. He shivered when fingertips ghosted over his cheek. Wonshik pulled back again and let his head rest softly on Hongbin’s shoulder with a content sigh. His warm breath washed over Hongbin’s neck and he shuddered with a stifled moan. 

 

There they stood, comfortably embracing. Hongbin could barely comprehend what had happened. His mind was reeling and he felt so warm. His hands smoothed over Wonshik’s back and he let his cheek rest on the newborns head.

 

Ever so slowly, he felt Wonshik’s body slacken fractionally under his hands, and he knew if he pulled back to look at him he would find vacant eyes once again. But the moment was too sweet to end, so he let Wonshik rest against him, snuffling against the crook of his neck like he always did.

 

-

 

Sex was strange.

 

With a newborn things weren’t exactly simple. Though Hongbin would’ve loved to kiss, touch, _fuck_ all night, it wasn’t exactly easy with Wonshik’s condition. Often they’d be kissing and in an instant Wonshik would regress. In that state he was too hungry and childlike to continue. Hongbin wasn’t proud to say that sometimes he’d let Wonshik bite him when it happened. He told himself it was to stave off some of the bloodlust, but by the way he’d moan, and once even _come,_ definitely said something different. Thankfully Wonshik didn’t remember much when he was like that.

 

Things were getting better though. Wonshik was regressing less and less frequently and his lucid states would last for a significant period of time. He’d also started to learn to control the bloodlust, which was often closely tied with arousal. But even with the improvements, they’d never really gotten much further than hurriedly rutting against each other. It was positively juvenile.

 

“Is this really the only sleeping shirt you have for me?”

 

Hongbin turned his gaze from the book he was reading to eye Wonshik who’d just gotten out of the shower. His hair was still damp and he wore a tight white v neck shirt. Hongbin giggled, not quite sure what the problem was.

 

“Yes, it’s all I’ve got,” he hummed, “sorry sweetling.”

 

He patted the sheets beside him and Wonshik begrudgingly got into the bed. Though he wore a pout, he was quick to slide his arms around Hongbin and press himself close to him.

 

“Your hair’s getting me all wet,” Hongbin complained.

 

“Good.”

 

He huffed but set his book aside to pat Wonshik’s head affectionately. Turning slightly, he cradled Wonshik’s head in his arms and tangled their legs together. Wonshik’s face was pressed to his chest and the newborn took a heavy inhale. His lips quickly traced Hongbin’s collarbones and he sighed contently. 

 

“How are you feeling?” he asked.

 

“Good, I had some blood just before showering,” Wonshik mumbled against his skin.

 

Hongbin pulled back to look at Wonshik’s face and he was met with an almost pleading look. He smirked in returned and pressed a soft kiss to his forehead. 

 

“You’d like to try something more, I assume?” 

 

Wonshik nodded in reply, looking as though he would blush if he could. It made Hongbin laugh. Carefully, he rolled Wonshik away and onto his back and quickly moved to straddle him. He smirked when he felt Wonshik was already half hard.

 

“Where you having fun in there without me?” he teased, leaning down to peck the tip of Wonshik’s nose. Wonshik groaned in return and pulled Hongbin closer.

 

“Just kiss me.”

 

They’d done a lot of that, and Hongbin was sure he’d never get enough of it. Wonshik had a lovely mouth and he knew the newborn loved his. He was quick to break the seal of Wonshik’s lips with his tongue, licking languidly into his mouth. Wonshik huffed into his mouth and let his teeth run over Hongbin’s tongue. It didn’t take long for their teeth begin clashing, both too enthusiastic to coordinate their movements anymore. Both of them nipped at each other, sucking on the others lip so they bloomed red.

 

Hands ran quickly down the length of Hongbin’s body, suddenly on his ass and he squeaked at the sudden touch. Wonshik grinned against his mouth and Hongbin gave his lip a sharp nip in return. Both of them only wore thin boxer shorts and it left little to the imagination. He revelled in how he could feel Wonshik getting painfully hard so quickly, Hongbin following close behind. 

 

He let his fingers drift down and lift at the hem of the white shirt and Wonshik didn’t waste any time figuring out what he wanted. He was shirtless in a flash and Hongbin hummed in approval, hands smoothing over his chest. Wonshik grinned and his own shirt quickly followed the newborns, in a crumpled pile on the floor.

 

“You’re impatient,” Hongbin commented, leaning down to mouth at Wonshik’s collar bone, “Vampire’s can go slow too you know, draw things out.”

 

“I don’t think I’m ready for that yet,” Wonshik groaned. 

 

Lips curled against his skin, and Hongbin breathed, “you are correct there.”

 

His mouth quickly moved lower to mouth at Wonshik’s nipple, tongue lapping at the nub. The newborn gasped, a shudder running through his body and Hongbin couldn’t help but grin. Making Wonshik fall apart was one of his favourite pass times. His hand slid it’s way down from Wonshik’s chest to palm softly at his erection, the thin material of his pants in the way. The resulting moan was delicious.

 

Though he would’ve liked to draw things out, he knew they’re were tight on time. It’d be a miracle if they were able to get their pants off before Wonshik regressed. So Hongbin planned to get them off as quickly as possible.

 

With a final nip to Wonshik’s nipple he shuffled down further, catching the waistband of his pants. But before he could pull them down a hand reached out to stop him.

 

“No… let me,” Wonshik looked a little embarrassed. 

 

“Let you?” Hongbin asked, mildly amused.

 

“Yeah, I don’t want to regress in the middle of you… doing that.”

 

He laughed at the idea. Yes, it would be a bit awkward if Wonshik couldn’t keep a hold on his lucidity and faded away while Hongbin was sucking his dick. Though the other way round would be similar in his opinion. But it was what he wanted.

 

Smirking up at Wonshik, Hongbin leant down and gave the front of his shorts a quick lick, drawing an embarrassed moan from the newborn, and he rolled over so he was stretched out beside him. Wonshik’s gaze was still slow and it took him a moment to realise where Hongbin had gone, but he was quickly back on him, licking into his mouth again.

 

“You’re an asshole,” he grunted. His fingers gave Hongbin’s hair a short tug.

 

Hongbin chuckled breathily, “yes, I am.”

 

Hands were back on his body, caressing his side and lips against his neck. Wonshik moved to hover over him, mouthing down his body and fingers already pulling down his underwear. Fingers circled his cock and Wonshik’s mouth was sucking on his hipbone. He rolled his head to the side, groaning into the pillow. It’d been a while since he’d had someone really touch him. Wonshik drew out his strokes, mouth hot on his hip and he ached for him to move. Fingers curled into the newborns still damp locks, subtly tugging his head in the direction of his cock.

 

Hot breath hit the tip of his cock and he grunted impatiently. He could hear Wonshik’s low chuckle and his fingers tightened him his hair in retaliation. Getting the message, Wonshik quickly got to work, the tip of his tongue drawing a painfully slow line from base to tip. Hips jerking involuntarily Hongbin let out a pleased sigh. Wet lips slowly slid around the tip, his tongue pressing kitten licks before he sunk down further. For someone who’d wanted to hurry things up, Wonshik was being irritatingly languid. But perhaps it was just him willing his fangs not to slide out.

 

Hongbin could feel them, just the smallest hint of sharp teeth brushing against him, but he didn’t mind. As long as Wonshik didn’t bite into his dick it’d be alright, which he belatedly realised was a real possibility. But Wonshik was trying to be careful, he could tell.

 

“You look good, sweetie,” Hongbin hummed, fingers playing with Wonshik’s hair. The newborn snorted and looked up, pressing his tongue firmly just under the head of his cock. His moan was laced with a laugh.

 

After a couple of deep breaths, his tongue still slowly lapping in between, he let his lips slide lower, his cheeks hollowing. With a soft suck Wonshik hummed around him. The vibrations rattled through his teeth, the very tip of his slightly extended fangs brushing against him, and Hongbin choked on a sharp gasp.

 

“Oh, oh _fuck,_ do that again,” he moaned, and Wonshik did.

 

He bobbed his head a couple times, his cock sliding between those wet lips and Hongbin could barely control his breathing. It really had been a while since he’d done this and he was already getting close, he felt like a fucking teenager again. He groaned in sheer embarrassment.

 

When Wonshik gave him a particularly harsh suck his hips jerked up, forcing his cock into his throat. To his surprise he was met with no protest, rather a muffled moan and he grinned, bucking up again. Wonshik’s hand were wrapped around his thighs and his fingers were pressing so hard they’d leave bruises if they could. With the sweet pain of the tight grip and the looming presence of Wonshik’s fangs still ever ghosting over his skin, Hongbin felt himself quickly coming undone. A few more thrusts and he was spilling down Wonshik’s throat with a loud whine. He shuddered, Wonshik drawing out his orgasm with his tongue and he had to stop him soon enough, the overstimulation too much at the moment.

 

Wonshik sat back on his heels, tongue lapping up the come that had escaped his mouth and Hongbin growled at the sight, toppling him in a flash. Their mouths crashed together and Hongbin could taste himself. His hands were already down Wonshik’s pants, jerking him off in quick precise flicks of his wrist. He nipped at Wonshik’s tongue but pulled away to softly bite at Wonshik’s neck, sucking harshly to produce hickies, which blossomed in bursts before quickly fading back to flawless skin. Wonshik was shuddering against him, his moans uninhibited. It sounded like he was trying to speak but it faded into incoherent babbling. 

 

It scared Hongbin for a moment and he paused his actions.

 

But then Wonshik rasped, “p-please, Hongbin, bite me _ah_ fucking bite me.”

 

He couldn’t move, shocked and far too aroused to do anything but gasp. But Wonshik kept writhing beneath him, begging. So with a almost animal growl he started up his movements again, fangs sliding out in an instant. He mouthed almost slowly over Wonshik’s neck, caught up in his erratic moans, and let his fangs brush over the skin there.

 

“ _Fuck,_ ” Wonshik gasped, “fuck _please._ ”

 

And with that he sunk in his teeth. Wonshik cried out at the pain and Hongbin knew he could easily take his hand off his cock and he’d still come. But he didn’t, he kept stroking him as Wonshik came spilling over his hand. Blood was pooling in Hongbin’s mouth and he marvelled at the incredibly subtle but definitely present flavour of human blood that lingered in Wonshik’s veins. He forgot himself and took two mouthfuls, greedily swallowing it down. But Wonshik’s hands falling away onto the bed and his soft whine stopped him.

 

Pulling back he smoothed his thumb over the wound, the punctures quickly closing up beneath it and he looked down at Wonshik’s face.

 

“You ok?” he whispered, worry lacing his voice, and he sighed in relief when Wonshik looked at him through tired but clear eyes and nodded.

 

His hand reached weakly up to pull Hongbin down next to him. He lay beside him, tucked against him and he pressed a soft kiss to the newborn’s lips. Wonshik tasted his own blood and moaned.

 

“I’m so tired,” he rasped, eyes already closed.

 

Hongbin nodded softly, “I know, it’s ok, go to sleep, I’ll clean you up.”

 

The softest sigh washed over his face as Wonshik pulled him to his chest into a weak hug, his body so warm again.

 

“Thank you,” Wonshik murmured. And he fell asleep.

 

- 

 

Hongbin never planned on taking on a newborn. And he certainly never planned on taking on a newborn _lover._ He couldn’t say when exactly he’d fallen in love, though Wonshik was always sure it was the moment they met for him. But that sounded made up to him.

 

“You were deranged!”

 

“Yes, and you were pretty.”

 

Wonshik took to vampiric life well, it suited him. It often amazed Hongbin just how much it did. He quickly became a natural hunter, looking at home as a predator, and he barely mourned his human life. It was as though this was what he was meant to be.

 

But Hongbin didn’t tell him that, because he would be given a romantic story of fate. And he wouldn’t want that.

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly this is one of the only fics I've written where i've really done any world building, so I'll try to revisit it sometime in future and maybe write more (possibly with other pairings/bands). But I have an ask.fm where I'm happy to answer any questions anyone might have about the vers. Thank you so much for reading and please let me know your thoughts if you can!!


End file.
